


Her

by You_will_never_know_me



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Bisexual, Gay, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Other, Ramblings, Trans, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_will_never_know_me/pseuds/You_will_never_know_me
Summary: A possibly short possibly long work of some of the things that make me want to marry Her.





	Her

Her.  

Things started several years ago. We met at a competition and I knew she was going to mean so much to me already. At first, we didn’t speak much. Gradually, we started to talk more and she became my best friend. 

She was always kind, never rude. Sure, she can be a sarcastic asshole sometimes, but that’s part of why I love her. 

Now I have known her for almost four years and she’s my everything. I talk to her on a daily basis and she is never out of reach. I decided in January that I am going to marry her, and she knows it too. 

I will never feel good enough for her. I will never think of myself as her equal, but she always will. This girl that I care for so deeply will never be alone. Not until the day we die. 

So I am here now to make my list. My list of reasons and causes of my love for her. One day she may find this, and if she ever does, she will know all over again that I love her. 

1\. Her laugh

2\. Her smile

3\. The way she loves animals 

4\. The way she always shows me it is okay when I cry. 

5\. The way she hugs me every time I see her.  

6\. She always is ready to talk when I need her. 

7\. She always puts up with my ranting 

8\. She never complains about me bothering her.  

9\. She works so hard at everything she does. 

10\. She will never leave something unfinished. 

11\. She laughs at my jokes. 

12\. She doesn’t mind my sarcasm 

13\. She always makes time for me

14\. She loves music 

15\. She likes to climb trees

16\. She calls me weird in a good way 

17\. She always picks up when I call 

18\. She loves my animals just as much as I do

19\. Having a bathtub big enough to be completely submerged in is on her house requirement list 

20\. She trusts me 

21\. She always makes sure I am okay 

22\. She feeds me every time I see her 

23\. She gets mad about my problems with me 

24\. She understands my quirks

25\. She doesn’t judge me for baby talking my animals (she does it too) 

26\. She puts up with my ridiculous pop socket collection 

27\. She never gets angry with me no matter how ridiculous I am being 

28\. She has stuck with me through all of the bad 

29\. She stays up late to talk to me when I get off work 

30\. She asks me for advice even though we both know that she is the smarter one 

31\. She asked me for my pronouns and sexuality the first day we met so she wouldn’t do something wrong 

32\. She helped me understand that it’s okay if what you thought you knew about yourself is wrong 

33\. She sends me fanfics because she knows I’ll enjoy them 

34\. When I have bad days, she lets me crash at her place

35\. She lets me sleep on her even though I drool 

36\. She deals with me sleeping with socks on 

37\. She’s never once put me down or told me I was worth less than anyone else 

38\. She doesn’t spoil movies and shows for me if I tell her not to 

39\. She puts up with my crying and griping  40\. She always asks if I’m doing okay 

41\. She has never been selfish

42\. She loves animals more than people 

43\. She’s a feminist

44\. She stands up for what she believes 

45\. She always does her best in everything 

46\. She will make sure you hear what she has to say 

47\. She is extremely determined 

48\. She loves marvel

49\. She makes me laugh

50\. She tells me that she loves me every single day. 


End file.
